


Jealousy

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman | Starbeast Squadron Gingaman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that come and go with these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts), [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



Ryouma heard the front door open, and stood up with a grin. Finally Hikaru and Hayate were home. The other two were in bed already, but he'd stayed up to welcome them back; they'd been very late helping a restaurant owner clean up after the fight there today. He grabbed the plate of cookies that Gouki'd made and took a step towards the door. "Welcome h-"

There was incoherent yelling, of the type that's not loud in volume but is really _really_ loud in intent. 

He swallowed, and froze just before stepping around the corner that would've made him visible. One foot in the air. He could face down Baluban any day. Could toss himself into all kinds of terrifying situations without a moment's thought. But getting in between these two while they were arguing? He'd prefer a jalapeno enema. 

"- with his big black boots and that expression on his face!" 

"I'm allowed to talk to other men, Hikaru!" Hayate didn't get angry very often, but when he did, he tended to stop first at irritation. If Hikaru pushed him much further - and Ryouma had no idea who was in the right here, if either of them - then he'd get into full blown fury. Ryouma didn't like it when Hayate reached fury. He was always very methodical about it, very calmly furious, and things tended to get broken. 

"Of course you are, you moron! But his hair's stupider than yours and you should have better taste, and I saw the way he was looking at you! He was really obnoxious!"

"Not as obnoxious as _you._ "

Hikaru's voice brightened. "Really?" 

Ryouma heard a gentle thud, and when he next heard the sound of lips against lips, he decided it might be time to make an appearance. He backed into the front room, with only the occasional quick embarrassed look over his shoulder. "Welcome back, here's the cookies Gouki made, Hayate, I'm taking your lesson in the morning and Hikaru, Saya will deal with the top stables so you can both sleep in um good night!" 

He reached the stairs, then his room, without further incident. He wasn't sure if he was bright red because he hadn't actually stopped for breath or because of the image of Hayate with Hikaru backed against the wall like that. 

He swallowed. Didn't matter, really. Time for sleep. If he could sleep, now. (Damn them both!)


End file.
